fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted
Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, is a virtual-reality Five Nights at Freddy's ''game that was under production by Steel Wool and Scott Cawthon, first announced on August 19th, 2018 and released on May 28, 2019. Story The games is set in a VR game commissioned by the Fazbear corporation in order to clear their name. After the game was sent to another company to be finished, the previous development team left clues behind in order to defeat a mysterious figure. Gameplay Segments *'Five Nights at Freddy's (Fnaf 1)' *'Five Nights at Freddy's (Fnaf 2)' *'Five Nights at Freddy's (Fnaf 3)' *'Dark Rooms: Some parts resemble past Five Night's at Freddy's games. **Similar to Night 3 in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, the player will be in the dark with Funtime Foxy. This section has been greatly improved from Sister Location's version and has play testers hesitant to test it again after playing due to how scary it seems to be. **There are also recreations of Fun with Plushtrap and Nightmare B.B. **You will also have to shine your light at the Plushbabies at what seems to be the FNAF 2 prize corner. *'''Parts and Service: Repairing Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. This sequence can involve reaching inside their chest cavities, pulling their faces off, and removing their eyeballs, for example. *'Vent Repair: '''You will be repairing vents in an area similar to Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. *'Night Terrors: 'Some parts resemble past Five Night's at Freddy's games. **You will have to face Nightmare Fredbear, Funtime Freddy, and (the creepiest) Nightmarrione. **Hiding in the Closet from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4, while Baby lurk outside. Curse of Dreadbear Curse of Dreadbear is a Halloween-themed DLC mode for the game. to be added Non VR mode The non-VR mode was announced on December 13, 2019 and released on December 17, 2019. This update includes a flat mode and upgraded graphics, with no virtual-reality sets required. The version also includes some new Easter Eggs and a loading screen. Trivia * On March 11th, 2019 when the teaser was uploaded on Scottgames, fans soon realized that half of the animatronics from the teaser art were questionably traced from fan-made renders (noticeably Funtime Foxy and Spring Bonnie). A few hours later, Scott took the teaser down and sent an apology and revealed some gameplay details about Help Wanted. ** The teaser contained hidden messages, as well as links to secret teasers. *** The Hidden messages were: * The picture of the unknown animatronic from the hidden teasers seems to be taken on an iPhone implying this is a prop made for the movie. Gallery Teasers Help Wanted teaser.jpg|The original teaser on Scottgames, a portion of the actual cover, before it was taken down. hwSpringbonnie.jpg|A variation of the cover art included on Steel Wool's Twitter, including Spring Bonnie in place of Nightmarionne. Hidden teasers Ggxcqw432.jpg|Circus Baby in the Bedroom. 9Taawf32Bb.jpg|Springtrap and the FNaF 3 Office. 5sdvgHsd.jpg|Chica receiving a dose of chemispray. S55Hdfcaa2.jpg|Bonnie with an eye removed. Sd3mz77fW.jpg|The PlushBabies 0rGN.jpg|An unknown animatronic. (possibly Ennard) (A irl prototype Paul Mccartney animatronic head by CEI) Fwxht4Scv.jpg|Freddy being repaired. Screenshots FNaFVRFuntimeFreddy.jpg FNaFVROffice1.jpg FNaFVRBonnie.jpg FNaFVRMangle.jpg FNaFVRBaby.jpg FNaFVRToyFreddy.jpg FNaFVROffice3.jpg FNaFVRSpringtrap.jpg FNaFVRPuppetJumpscare.jpg FNaFVRPuppetWalk.jpg FNaFVRPlushies.jpg FNaFVRFoxy.jpg FNaFVRChica.jpg FNaFVRFreddy.jpg FNaFVRFredbear.jpg unknown.png|This glitchy animatronic was found in FusionZGamer's Help Wanted video|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=737NcmdM8I8 unknown2.png|Increased brightness Screenshot 2019-05-24 at 4.05.21 PM.png|Up close Springbonnie Screenshot 2019-05-24 at 4.21.24 PM.png|Filter Springbonnie Playstation screenshots FNaFVRClassicFreddy.jpg FNaFVRPlushBabys.jpg FNaFVRNightmare Fredbear.jpg FNaFVRClassicFoxy.jpg OST To be added Trailer Category:Game Category:Help Wanted Category:Spin Off